


Do You Miss Me? Yes Papa

by Anonymous



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Johnny has something important to tell Dallas and Dallas has something important to tell Johnny too
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Something really good has just happened to me and I can not believe it! I, Jonathan Andrew Cade, have become pregnant! There is a fetus growing in my belly and I can feel it! It’s so warm and soft, I can feel that warmth in my uterus which I have(an: soft boi >.<).

I can’t wait! I don’t know what I’m gonna name it! Maybe Hersha Rubert Cade Winston, oh and that’s the best part! The father is Dallas!(an: are you surprised >..<). It makes my face glow red like santa claus. He’s so hot and smexy.

He smirks when he sees me and rises from his bed. He inquires, “Hey Johnny? What’re you doing here?”

I reply with ecstasy, “Dallas! I’m pregnant! And the baby’s yours!”

His face falls suddenly and he does a double take and he starts panicking. I don’t know what’s wrong. I ask him, “Dallas, what’s wrong?”

That’s when he explains to me, “Johnny, you can’t have my baby!”

“Why?” I question, puzzled.

“Because,” he snaps, “I’m your biological father!”(an: whatta surprise >.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?!” I exclaim in surprise. My heart begins to race and I feel so stressed. I put my hand on my tummy, I hope the stress doesn’t hurt the baby.

“How is that even possible?” I press.

Dallas runs his big manly hands over his face and his hair and his smexy manly chest. “I had you when I was a kid Johnny! I was just messing around with your mother and then we had you!”

“But aren’t you seventeen?” I interrogate.

“No!” He replies. “I’m actually twenty-eight!”

“WHAT?” I perplex. “No wonder you look so old and crusty!”

“I moved to Tulsa so I could finally visit my son,” he continues. “But I didn’t know I would end up falling in love with him!”

“What,” I sputter, “but you’re so pale and I’m dark, what happened?”

“Johnny,” he starts, “I’m a genetic mutation. You see, my mother was black Dominican and my father was mexican. Somehow I ended up like this, my blue eyes were a product of incest somewhere along my family tree.”

“Wow!” I gasp.

“This is why I don’t want us to have a child!” He persists. “I don’t want them to have a genetic mutation due to incest like me! And it’s probably worse since I’m your father! Johnny, I don’t want to have a grandson-son!”

“But I want to have your grandson-son!” I persist(an: ooo, soft boi not so soft). “I want to have my baby! I want my brother-son! I love you and I don’t care what happens to us, and I don’t care about the state of our future child, what matters is us! You, me, and my brother-son!”

Dallas takes my hand in his and affirms, “You’re correct, Johnny. I’m sorry for being so stupid, you’re right. Love knows no limits. You and I are going to love this child no matter what. And it doesn’t matter that you’re an openly trans gay man of color, no none of that matters. It’s ok, because I’m here for you.”

My eyes water with tears at his beautiful sentiment. I confess, “I love you, father-lover.”

He responds, “I love you too, lover-son.”

And then he grabs me and tosses me onto the bed and we have very passionate sex in which he enters his thingy into my hooha and then we just go woo woo woo woo until eventually we both cum. And Dallas comes with a bark like “ruff” and I come with a “meow.”

When our super good passionate sex is over, I lay next to my lover who is also my father and realize how perfect my life is.


End file.
